Cogs and Crystals
by BeeswaxCandleStyx
Summary: A new school year is beginning for Len Kagamine, and he thought it would be normal. He didn't know how much the new girl would change his life. ((This will be mostly GUMI and Len, but other couples will be mentioned. The title is honestly just based on their clothing styles.)) Rated T for swearing. Short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" came from the black box. Len wanted to smash that fucking alarm, but if he did, his mom would kill him.  
"Alarm Clocks are expensive! How about you just don't wake up?"  
She'd always say, and he'd have to stop himself from telling her that 'not waking up' sounded perfect.  
Sitting up in bed, he gently pressed the off button, his hand shaking from pent up aggression.  
"Ugh." His hair was a mess, great. He threw back the covers, sliding over the edge of his bed. Once he knew he could stand up without getting a head rush, he headed to his bathroom.  
It was clean and he liked it that way, but he was often too lazy to clean it himself. His family had a maid, but his mom didn't want her cleaning Len's room. The Kagamine's were a very wealthy family, and his mom wanted both himself and his sister to know how to take care of themselves. Therefore they only had limited helping staff. The maid didn't mind cleaning though. "Otherwise I wouldn't be a maid!" she'd laugh.

After his shower, he dried and brush his hair, then brushed his teeth. He had picked out a "cool" outfit the night before. After all, today was the first day of his Senior year in highschool, he wanted to make a good impression and show that he had matured.

"LENNNNN COME DOWNSTAIRS! I MADE PANCAKES!" Rin shouted from below.  
"Ugh." he went to change. He had a rather unique sense of style, but no one ever commented. He wasn't sure if he should be offended or grateful, honestly.  
He considered his 'style' to be a sort of casual steampunk. The constant browns and golds definitely contributed to the theme, and it was tied together with his signature pocket watch. Rin thought he should use it more often, since he's usually late to everything.

"LEN I'M GOING TO EAT YOUR BREAKFAST IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE"  
 _God_ was Rin impatient.  
Now fully dressed, he walked downstairs, delaying to spite his sister. He hurried once he smelled the aroma of breakfast though.  
As he entered, Rin pointed at him angrily. "You were supposed to be down ages ago!"  
"Yeah well that sounds like a 'you' problem." and he sat down at his place at the table. His pancakes were already there, just how he liked them. Cocoa Spread and Banana slices.  
"Thanks Rin"  
He got a grunt in return.  
After he ate (Rin already had) they kissed their mom goodbye and carpooled to school.

Gakupo and Luka had always picked them up since last year, which was great because they weren't the chatty types. Len preferred to listen to music in the mornings before school. The drive was quiet except for his blasting headphones. No one complained.

Once they got there, they immediately parted ways. Rin was the only morning person there, so Gakupo and Luka wanted to get away from her before she started rambling.  
Len had first period History. This was good because he loved History and gave him an excuse to wake up. Rin had it with him, which was not good because that meant she'd doze off. Too bad.

After catching up with some friends, they headed to first period together. When they walked in there was a lot of murmuring. Len looked about to figure out what, and his eyes focused on a girl he didn't recognize. She had grass green hair, pale skin and clothing that consisted of dark browns, blacks, layers and floral prints. She also was wearing a red flower crown with white antlers protruding from it. What a weird girl.  
Rin shrugged and sat down next to Miki, her long-time best friend. Len sat down in the only available seat- next to the strange girl. Great.  
The teacher walked in and a hush came over the classroom. Clearing his voice, the teacher spoke to the class.  
"Hello class, you all know me from last year except for one. We have a new student this year. Miss Gumi Megpoid. Please make sure she feels welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

No one made her feel welcome. Len was unfortunate enough to have her in all of his classes so far, but he was able to sit away from her in most of them. It was lunch now, so he put her off his mind. Grabbing a burger and fries, he sat down at his usual table. Rin, Miki, Gakupo and Luka all greeted him.  
"Len, have you heard of a salad?" Rin chided. "You have the worst eating habits." She wrinkled her nose in distaste at his food.  
"I have a fast metabolism." Len said in between bites. "Gotta take advantage of it."  
Rin rolled her eyes and kept eating her salad.  
A few minutes into lunch, Len was already on his own, practically. It kinda sucked being the fifth wheel. Gakupo and Luka were having a heated discussion on cats and dogs, and Rin and Miki were watching youtube tutorials. Len just kept eating. He had tried to initiate conversation, but all he got was half hearted nods. He was pretty grumpy, so he tried to distract himself. Miku and Kaito were at the center table (of course) being all gushy and romantic. He could see Meiko sitting with Neru and Haku, they were all laughing about something. Yuuma was at his corner table and as always, alone. Len knew from experience that Yuma liked to be alone at lunch. He wasn't necessarily anti social, he just didn't like eating with others. Kinda odd, but it was pointless to ask why. He didn't even have an answer. All the tables were like they always had been.  
Except for one.  
Len noticed that the new girl was sitting alone. Not even eating, just reading something. " _Why be in the cafeteria if you're not going to eat?"_ Len wondered. He couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed that she was here at all. She was so outwardly weird.  
As he finished his lunch, the bell rang. He had Physical Education next.  
He said bye to all his friends, and headed to the gym. As he walked in, he saw the new girl. Figures.


	3. Chapter 3

After he had changed into his uniform, Len walked into the gymnasium. Attracted to the bright color, his eyes rested on that new girl, who seemed to be pleading with the coach. Fat as ever, coach sat in his chair, gatorade in hand as he spoke to her. His face was red and you could see his veins popping from far away. Len got a bit closer. New girl fighting with teacher on the first day? He needed to know the details.  
"No note, no go. Go over there with the other students, Miss Megpoid."

The new girl turned her heel and walked over to the basketball court, her head hanging. What would she need a note for? She looked fine, besides how pale she was, plus her legs were a bit skinny. Nothing big. Len ran back to the group. New girl was of course, in the corner, looking upset.

"Alright class, I know it's your first day back, but that doesn't matter. 5 laps."  
Everyone groaned. As everyone started to jog, Len noticed that the new girl just stood there.  
"MEGPOID. GET RUNNING." Coach yelled out of his megaphone as he took another gulp of his drink. The girl looked so upset, but ran. She was slow and clumsy, and coach berated her for it. Seems he had his target for the day. Len was now behind her, having finished his first lap. She was already panting, and her cheeks were pale as sweat dripped down her face. She looked about ready to pass out.

"Uh…" Len started to speak. She turned to look at him, but then her legs gave way and she collapsed to the ground. A loud thud echoed across the building and everyone stopped to see the new girl faint.

"Shit." He muttered.


End file.
